American Dad: 1AJN01 Credits (2005)
Created by Seth MacFarlene Mike Barker Matt Weitzman Executive Producers Seth MacFarlene Mike Barker & Matt Weitzman Co-Executive Producers Dave Hemingson Rick Weiner & Kenny Schwartz David Zuckerman Supervising Producers Carter Bays & Craig Thomas Producer Dan Vebber Co-Producer Brian Boyle Supervising Director Ron Hughart Produced by Kara Vallow Music by Walter Murphy Written by Seth MacFarlene & Mike Barker & Matt Weitzman Directed by Ron Hughart Starring Seth MacFarlene Wendy Schaal Scott Gimes Rachel MacFarlene Dee Bradley Baker Also Starring Curtis Armstrong Mike Barker Chris Cox Carmen Electra Jeff Fischer Mike Henry Natasha Melnick Kim Parks Kevin Michael Richardson Andre Sogliuzzo Daisuke Suzuki John Viener Consulting Producer Brad Johnson Executive Story Editors Nahnatchka Khan Neal Boushell & Sam O'Neal Staff Writer Steve Hely Alison McDonald Chris McKenna & Matt McKenna Main Title Music by Walter Murphy Editor Mike Elias Casting by Linda Lamontagne Animation Producer Dina Ritchney-Berman Associate Producer Mark Douglas Production Controller Liddane Sanders Production Manager Todd Garfield Production Supervisors Charles Song Brandee Stilwell Assistant Director John Aoshima Storyboard Artists Bob Bowen Joseph Daniello Colin Heck Peter Shin Brent Woods Storyboard Revisionist Zeke Johnson Character Design Jim Feeley Ed Acosta Sharon Ross Prop Design Catherine Burch Aguilar Background Design Todd Frederiksen Fides B. Gutierrez Chris Holt Frederick Kim Becca Ramos Compositing Supervisor Chad Katona Color Key Pete Ehrich Linda Bergqvist Pam Jordan Jacki Watson-Kim Animatic Editors Jim Lara Greg Nelson Animation Timers David Bastian Dwayne Carey-Hill Celeste Pustilnick Animation Checker Penelope Sevier Production Coordinators E. Tavares Black Eric Cookmeyer Sheiku U Mahmood Karen Perrotta Jeff Rigler Production Assistants Gideon Boomer Travis Bowe Matt Caliri Sarah Lynn Critchett Christopher Dallman James Hobson Rob Hunter Mario Kyprianou Kari Salrin Erin Sirpenski Raymond Valenzuela Michael Wittenberg 1st Assistant Accountant Oscar Sosa Payroll Accountant Tom Dennis Office Manager John Tumlin Writers' Assistants Erik Durbin Keith Heisler Assistant to Seth MacFarlene Andrew Goldberg Assistant to Mike Barker and Matt Weitzman Matt Fusfeld Overseas Animation Supervisor Mike Kanewski Overseas Animation Director Dong-Young Lee Overseas Animation Production by Yearim Productions Co., Ltd. Re-Recording Mixers Jim Fitzpatrick Sam Black Production Mixer Dan Cubert Sound Supervisor Bob Newlan Sound Editor Daniel BenShimon Music Editor Stan Jones Track Reader Slightly-Off Track Lip Assignment Acacia Caputo Post Production Sound Technicolor Sound Services Wilshire Stages Electronic Assembly Level 3 Post Presented in Dolby Surround THE PERSONS IN THIS FILM ARE FICTITIOUS. ANY SIMILARITY TO ACTUAL PERSONS OR EVENTS IS UNINTENTIONAL. AMERICAN DAD EPISODE #1AJN01 COPYRIGHT © 2005 'TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this Motion Picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This Motion Picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. American Dad and American Dad characters TM Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. >N.A.B Produced at: Fox Television Animation Underdog Productions Fuzzy Door Productions 20TH Century Fox Television A News Corporation Company Category:End Credits Category:Fox Network Category:Underdog Productions Category:Fox Television Animation Category:Fuzzy Door Productions Category:20th Century Fox Television